


Turning of a Season

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short, implied trans!blake, single scene, trans!weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Extremely brief self-indulgent scene that I wanted to get out of my head and onto figurative paper. Trans Weiss comes out to Trans Blake. Forever & Always, Angel.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Turning of a Season

Blake set down her book and raised her eyebrow as the ever-stoic and ever-outspoken former heiress shifted slowly on her feet. Something was more amiss than she'd thought.

"Weiss," she started, slowly. "Are you okay...?"

The snowy-haired princess nearly jumped as she heard Blake's voice.

"Y-yes! Of course, why?"

"You just seem a little...tense."

"It's fine, Blake, really, no issues here, nothing at all."

Blake frowned, sliding to turn herself to a proper sitting position as she looked to her teammate and friend, someone she proclaimed so much love for behind closed doors when she was able. Her amber-golden eyes traced over Weiss, and she stood.

"You can talk to me, you know."

Weiss nodded and sighed, turning towards the window and gazing out. It was a cold day, one of the first of the winter season -- as usual, Blake and Weiss chose to stay in and relax while Yang and Ruby went out to enjoy the day and weather.

"Blake," she said, cautiously. "Are there any secrets about me that would cause you to leave me?"

Blake shook her head, vigorously.

"Of course not, sweetheart. Unless you told me something insane like, 'I'm currently funding an anti-Faunus hate group' or 'I arranged an assassin on your dad,' you're not going to throw me for a loop."

The faunus stepped close to Weiss, offering her a small half-grin as she often did, reassuring more than cocky. She slipped her arms around the former heiress and gazed out the window with her.

Moments passed in long silence, the snowflakes falling on the world outside, Weiss closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh. After a few moments more, a sharper sigh, and Weiss' voice broke the silence.

"Well. I...I'm trans, too, Blake. I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did, but we got separated, and just together again, and things went so fast, and we never did get to be intimate, and, and..." Tears began to roll off the ice princess' cheeks, falling to the ground below. "...now I'm sure you're going to just...disown me, I ruined this, didn't I?"

Blake let her speak, let her cry. She hugged close and nestled against the girl, kissing the side of her head gently and flicking her ear once or twice.

"Weiss, I don't care. In that...I wouldn't ever, of all people, be upset about it. You're my girl, my beautiful angel, no matter what you were born like. I'm happy to have you, just the way you are. Just promise me you'll try not to keep secrets that big to yourself, going forward...?"

Weiss nodded, furiously, turning to bury her face into Blake's shoulder, holding her close, sobbing quietly in some mixture of relief and happiness.

"No more big secrets," she said.

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Cutie."


End file.
